


Une boîte de craies

by Haze_Cos



Series: Stingue Collection [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Cute, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Fanart, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Self Prompt, just a little, others dragon slayers are mentionned, some ship at the end, stingro, stingue, young rogue cheney, young sting eucliffe
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haze_Cos/pseuds/Haze_Cos
Summary: « Ils jouent avec des craies pour trottoir, comme s'ils étaient à nouveau des enfants. »AU Moderne avec le développement d'une amitié Sting/Rogue.Principalement Fluff avec un poil d'angoisse.Art à la fin !English version available
Relationships: Rogue Cheney & Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe
Series: Stingue Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742560
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	Une boîte de craies

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [A box of chalk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147106) by [Haze_Cos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haze_Cos/pseuds/Haze_Cos)



> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !  
> Le dessin et l'histoire m'appartiennent (Tumblr: have-draw / Insta: haze_draw).
> 
> Je n'ai pas de re-lecteur donc je m'excuse pour les éventuelles fautes, n'hésitez pas à me corriger pour que je puisse edit!
> 
> L'histoire est également disponible en anglais. :)

D’aussi loin que Rogue se souvienne, il avait toujours habité dans cette maison.

Ces parents avaient emménagé, avant sa naissance, dans ce quartier résidentiel. Ils l’avaient choisi pour différentes raisons, mais surtout parce qu’il y avait beaucoup d’enfants dans les maisons alentour. Ces parents s’étaient dit, que si jamais ils devaient avoir des enfants dans un futur proche, alors ils ne seraient jamais sans amis.

Rogue était né deux ans après le déménagement, mais aucun frère ou soeur n’avaient suivi.

Il grandit, passant principalement son temps entre les murs de sa chambre, à la grande déception de ses parents. Ils lui avaient de nombreuses fois présenté les enfants du quartier, mais Rogue n’avait jamais été intéressé de jouer avec eux.

Gajeel et Natsu, deux garçons de quatre ans de plus que lui, étaient chahuteurs. Ils passaient leur temps à se disputer et se bagarrer, même lors des repas de quartiers. Rogue n’avait fait que les observer lors de leurs rencontres, préférant rester loin du chahut.

Il y avait également Wendy, une fille un peu plus jeune que lui. Il avait joué un peu avec elle. Cependant, étant tous deux timides, leurs rencontres étaient généralement mises en place par leurs parents. Il avait rapidement dépassé l’âge des rencontres de jeux organisées.

Il avait également fait la brève rencontre de Luxus, un garçon solitaire bien plus âgé que lui et d’Erik, dont il ne préférait pas trop s’approcher.

C’est ainsi que Rogue avait préféré rester dans sa chambre. Il préférait passer son temps à lire plutôt que de sortir dans la rue et avoir des problèmes avec d’autres enfants. Lorsqu’il se sentait trop seul, son chat Frosh venait le réconforter et tout allait mieux.

Cependant, sa routine changea peu après son septième anniversaire.

La maison en face de la leur avait été mise en vente, il y avait presque un an et avait trouvé acquéreur. C’est ainsi qu’il rencontra Sting.

Il était le fils unique du couple qui avait emménagé et n’avait pas tardé à être présenté à Rogue lorsque la famille les invita lui et ses parents à venir dîner chez eux.

Au premier abord, Sting était un garçon actif et quelque peu bruyant. Il lui rappelait Natsu, son voisin de gauche et se dit qu’ils s’entendraient bien.

Durant la soirée, Rogue et Sting jouèrent ensemble et discutèrent beaucoup dans la nouvelle chambre du garçon. C’est comme cela que Rogue apprit comment il s’était faite cette cicatrice sur la tempe. Il avait également appris que Sting n’avait pas eu beaucoup d’amis jusqu’à présent, car sa famille déménageait souvent à cause du travail de son père.

Ils discutèrent jusqu’à ce qu’il fut temps pour Rogue de rentrer chez lui. Ils se regardèrent et s’échangèrent un sourire qui valait bien des mots.

Après cela, il revit Sting de nombreuses fois. Le garçon allait à la même école que lui, ils faisaient parfois le trajet ensemble lorsque l’un des parents se proposait pour accompagner les deux. Ils passaient leur temps libre ensemble, à jouer dans la rue, à dessiner dans la chambre de Rogue, ou encore à faire des jeux de société chez Sting.

Parfois, Sting arrivait même à le convaincre d’aller jouer avec les autres enfants du quartier, lorsque Rogue était de bonne humeur.

En peu de temps, Sting avait rempli un trou dans son coeur, qu’il ne pensait même pas qu’il existait.

Les années passèrent, les deux enfants se rapprochant au point de se donner le titre de meilleurs amis pour la vie.

Cependant, un jour arriva où Rogue ne vint pas à l’école. Sting s’inquiéta, posant des questions à ses parents qui ne pouvaient répondre.

Après une semaine de classe loupée, Sting s’arma de courage et du haut de ses onze ans, alla frapper chez ses voisins, les cours manqués sous le bras.

C’est la maman de Rogue qui lui ouvrit et le sourire de Sting faiblit. Elle avait l’air si fatigué et malgré le sourire de façade qu’elle afficha en voyant le jeune blond, elle semblait triste.

« Oh, bonjour Sting, tu es là pour voir Rogue ? »

Le jeune garçon acquiesça doucement, expliquant qu’il venait donner les devoirs à son comparse. Elle lui indiqua gentiment que son fils était dans sa chambre en le laissant entrer. Sting la remercia et enleva rapidement ses chaussures avant de rejoindre la chambre de Rogue.

Il hésita quelques instants avant de toquer à la porte fermée. N’obtenant aucune réponse, il entra en refermant derrière lui. Sting fut surpris de trouver Rogue en boule au pied de son lit, essayant vainement d’essuyer les larmes de ses joues.

Sting n’avait jamais vu Rogue pleurer, même lorsqu’il était tombé de l’arbre et s’était éraflé le genou au point de saigner abondamment. Rogue renifla et se détourna, tentant de cacher ses larmes. Le jeune blond posa ses cahiers à même le sol, près de la porte, avant de se diriger vers son ami. Il s’assied à côté de lui et l’enferma dans une étreinte d’ours, le front posé contre son dos.

Si Rogue ne voulait pas lui montrer ses larmes, c’était bien. Il attendrait le temps qu’il faudra jusqu’à ce qu’il soit prêt. Les minutes passèrent et Sting ne relâcha pas son étreinte.

Finalement, lorsque Rogue cessa de renifler, il se retourna. Sting rompit l’étreinte et s’éloigna un peu pour lui donner de l’espace.

« Je suis désolé, dit le garçon.

\- Pourquoi tu t’excuses ? Tu as le droit de pleurer si tu en as envie. Il ne faut jamais se retenir, sinon un jour, toute l’eau va sortir de ton corps par tous tes orifices et tu vas déclencher un raz-de-marée. C’est ma grand-mère qui me l’a dit. »

Le brun esquissa un sourire à la déclaration de son ami, puis lui demanda ce qu’il faisait ici.

« À la base, j’étais venu t’apporter les devoirs de la semaine… mais je pense qu’il y a plus important actuellement que ça.

\- Hm, fredonna Rogue. Je suis désolé de ne pas t’avoir appelé… J’étais juste… hors de mon esprit.

\- Tu n’as pas besoin de t’expliquer, je ne t’en veux pas. Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? »

Le garçon prit une inspiration pour se calmer.

« Mon papa est tombé très malade le week-end dernier. Il est à l’hôpital pour le moment.

\- Oh… Est-ce que ça va aller ?

\- Je ne sais pas, maman ne me dit rien.

\- Je vois… »

Sting n’insista pas et préféra passer son après-midi à lui changer les idées et à le faire sourire, comme avant la semaine dernière. Ils oublièrent bien vite les devoirs au pied de la porte, au profit de dessiner et de parler des dernières prouesses de leurs héros de dessin-animés préférés.

Sting partit en fin d’après-midi, laissant un petit Rogue souriant sur le pas de sa porte.

Rogue ne vint pas non plus à l’école les jours qui suivirent. Cependant, Sting s’invita chez lui le mercredi après-midi, lui proposant de jouer dehors. En voyant la réticence de Rogue, il poursuivit :

« Rogue, il fait beau, autant en profiter. Il n’y aura personne à part nous deux promis.

\- Promis ? demanda-t-il réticent.

\- Promis. En plus, j’ai un cadeau pour toi. »

Le regard rouge de son ami s’éclaira d’une pointe de curiosité, faisant valser sa réticence. Sting attrapa la main du brun et le tira dans la rue, avant de s’asseoir sur le trottoir devant la maison. Rogue suivit le mouvement.

Le blond sortit alors une boite de craie toute neuve et la posa dans les mains de l’autre garçon.

« Des craies ?

\- Oui, c’est des craies qui peuvent dessiner sur les trottoirs. Ma maman m’a dit qu’elles étaient spéciales parce qu’elles peuvent donner le sourire. Alors, je te les donne, pour que tu aies le sourire. »

Le garçon brun sentit ses joues chauffer. Il tenta de décliner, insistant sur le fait que la maman de Sting ne les avait pas achetées pour lui. Cependant, Sting ne démordit pas et insista pour les utiliser cet après-midi et décorer le trottoir.

C’est ainsi qui passèrent plusieurs heures à dessiner sur le trottoir devant la maison de Rogue. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, sur des sujets légers. Finalement, Rogue s’arrêta pour regarder Sting dessiner.

« Tu sais, mon papa va aller mieux. »

Sting releva la tête rapidement, fixant Rogue dans les yeux.

« C’est vrai ? demanda-t-il joyeusement.

\- Oui, il devrait sortir de l’hôpital à la fin de la semaine. Je reviendrai à l’école lundi prochain. »

Sting était tellement heureux. Le papa de Rogue allait mieux, ce qui signifiait que Rogue irait mieux ! Et si Rogue allait bien, alors Sting allait bien. Ils pourraient recommencer à se voir tous les jours et à rire tout le temps.

« Je voulais te dire merci, d’être venu me voir même quand moi, je ne suis pas venu.

\- C’est normal Rogue, c’est ce que font les meilleurs amis pour la vie ! »

Rogue lui fait un sourire joyeux, les joues rougies, alors que Sting le fixait autant qu’il le pouvait pour garder cette image dans sa mémoire.

Bien des années passèrent. Ils allèrent au collège, puis au lycée, ensemble. Ils passèrent également leurs examens et avant qu’ils ne puissent s’en apercevoir, ils devaient partir pour l’université.

Rogue, du haut de ses dix-huit ans, faisait ses valises. Il quittait cette chambre dans laquelle il avait toujours vécu, pour se déplacer dans un appartement en ville, plus proche de l’université.

Alors qu’il vidait un à un les tiroirs, il tomba sur une boite. La prenant délicatement, il se rendit compte que c’était la boîte de craies que lui avait offert Sting, il y a plusieurs années. Souriant doucement à la pensée, il posa la boîte contre sa poitrine et ferma les yeux pour se remémorer de vieux souvenirs.

Il ne fut interrompu que par le fameux blond qui pénétra dans sa chambre en lui demandant s’il avait fini de trier.

Sting et lui avaient bien grandi depuis ce temps-là. Ils avaient tous les deux pris des centimètres, des muscles et de l’assurance. Trop d’assurance concernant Sting.

Cependant, ce qui n’avait jamais changé pour eux, c’était leur amitié, qui n’avait cessé de grandir. Ces sentiments chauds n’avaient pas quitté Rogue depuis des années maintenant, s’intensifiant au point de devenir omniprésents. Le brun n’était pas dupe, conscient que l’intensité de ses sentiments relevaient plus que de la simple amitié. Néanmoins, il les laissa en état. Il n’y avait pas besoin de mots pour décrire ce qu’il ressentait pour Sting et il n’y avait pas non plus de mots pour décrire leur relation.

Le blond s’approcha de lui tandis que Rogue le regardait, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Qu’as-tu trouvé de si intéressant ?

\- Un vieux souvenir. »

Rogue lui tendit la boîte et vit le regard du jeune homme s’éclairer lorsqu’il reconnut immédiatement l’objet. Il la lui prit des mains et l’ouvrit.

« Incroyable, tu as encore ces craies !

\- Oui, je ne m’en suis pas resservi depuis la dernière fois qu’on a utilisé mon trottoir comme musée. »

Sting releva les yeux vers lui, tout sourire. Comprenant immédiatement son cheminement de pensée, le brun s’interposa.

« Sting, je n’ai pas fini mes valises et on doit partir demain.

\- Je n’ai pas fini non plus ! répondit-il en attrapant la main du brun et en le traînant hors de la chambre.

\- Alors qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? rigola-t-il.

\- Tu me manquais trop ! »

Le brun se fit traîner hors de sa maison, les joues brûlantes.

« Nous nous sommes vus il y a à peine quatre heures.

\- C’est déjà trop ! J’ai hâte qu’on habite ensemble dans cet appartement pour passer chaque minutes ensemble ! »

De la même manière qu’il y a sept ans, Sting posa ses fesses sur le trottoir, entrainant son ami avec lui. Rogue le regarda sortir les craies et commencer à gribouiller sur le goudron. Il esquissa un sourire avant de faire de même. Lui aussi, il lui tardait, d’emménager avec Sting.

Ils allaient habiter ensemble en ville, avec leurs deux chats, Frosh et Lector. Ils se lèveraient ensemble, déjeuneraient ensemble, iraient se coucher ensemble. Ils feraient tout ensemble.

« Tu n’as pas peur de te lasser de moi au bout d’une semaine ? demanda le brun.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais me lasser de toi Rogue, dit-il en relevant la tête pour fixer son homologue. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé et je ne te laisserai pas repartir. »

Le brun sentit ses joues brûler. Comment Sting pouvait dire de telles choses sans sourciller, cela l’étonnerait toujours. Sting lui fit son sourire le plus éclatant, avant de retourner à son oeuvre d’art. Rogue l’observa un peu plus avant de tourner son regard vers le ciel pour observer les nuages.

« C’est vrai, tu as raison. Tu es aussi la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé.

\- Parce que tu en doutais ? demanda Sting en ricanant.

\- Tait-toi idiot, j’essaie d’être un peu sentimental et nostalgique. »

Sting lui sourit, avant de se pencher vers lui. Il pressa délicatement ses lèvres contre celles de Rogue dans un chaste baiser avant de se reculer.

« Tu n’as pas besoin d’être sentimental, tu sais. Ce chapitre de notre vie se ferme, mais on va en écrire un nouveau, tous les deux. »

Rogue rougit un peu plus, avant d’acquiescer en souriant.

Comme on dit, un geste vaut mille mots.


End file.
